


Primary Data

by pamdizzle



Series: Scientific Procedure [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, For Science!, Jim is a bit of a slut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Research, Sex Toys, Spock is curious, but in a good way, slight OOC for Spock being open to fucking in a backroom office..., sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamdizzle/pseuds/pamdizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data that is observed or collected directly from hands-on experience.</p><p>Jim is working for a popular Adult Novely store in San Francisco when a new customer catches his attention. What the hell is a Vulcan doing in a sex shop?</p><p>This is a gift for IvyCross, who created the mannips for each part of this. We had a discussion of what we thought would be a hot story to surround the pics and I told her I would write it. So, my dear, this is for you. I hope you enjoy. Second part coming soon.</p><p>There's a very tiny, insignificant amount of plot here. I'm sure most of it is lost in the gratuitous porn. Alternate universe AOS. Part one of three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primary Data

**_Primary Data: Data observed or collected directly from first-hand experience._ **

 

                Jim chuckled to himself under his breath as he watched their newest loiterer enter the shop and cross to the third isle from the back of the store, taking up right where he had left off the day previous. They had similar ‘patrons’ come in all the time—a few days a week—not that they ever bought anything to make them worthy of the title ‘customer’. Usually, it was just to look at the displays, read the various packaging, touch the plastic covered outline of the items within their containers and be general creepers. Hell, he’d just busted a guy yesterday for trying to pull the good ‘ol ‘jack off through the hole in my pocket routine’.

Jim understood, sure. As a healthy human male with an active libido, he knew all about the allure of Mr. Chan’s little novelty shop, especially with its unique line of non-Terran products, but _this guy_ was something else entirely. The cadet uniform for one, was juxtaposing enough—it screamed ‘uptight’ and ‘I don’t belong here’—but more than that it was probably the fact that the guy was Vulcan. Yeah, no, that was definitely it. A Vulcan Starfleet cadet, which was odd enough considering how Vulcans generally felt about violence and that violence was pretty much inherent to the organization. As far as Jim knew, Vulcan enlistment was rare. So then what was this rare, Vulcan Starfleet cadet doing in a _sex shop_? Jim had surprised himself by holding back his curiosity this long.

Casually, he made his way out from behind the service counter and meandered his way around the store, as if making rounds were something he did every day around this time. Vulcans weren’t known for their approachability, but there was something different about this one. He was…softer around the edges, if subtly. He definitely looked every bit a Vulcan with pointed ears and flawless posture. He had the signature eyebrows, thick and slanted but they were less pronounced and his forehead was smoother, making him appear less severe. More so than that, however, were the Vulcan’s eyes. He wouldn’t have noticed if the guy didn’t go out of his way to nod a greeting to Jim each day when he entered, but there was something about them...something warm and inquisitive…something that reminded Jim of himself. And so here he was: curious.  

“Hi there,” Jim greeted casually, entering into the isle where the Vulcan was crouched, reading the back of an old classic: The Diving Dolphin. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

Carefully, calmly—as if he were holding something as innocuous as a PADD in the middle of a classroom—the Vulcan flipped the package back over to the front before he turned his head to acknowledge Jim’s presence. He opened his mouth, clearly about to decline and then closed it abruptly. His brows furrowed for a moment in consideration before he stood and offered Jim the packaged toy. “Perhaps. Are you familiar with this variety of sexual aide?”

Jim was torn between laughing outright and making a pass, managing just barely to do neither and maintain his composure. He cleared his throat instead and replied, “Do you mean dildos and vibrators in general, or this specific one?”

“Both,” he responded, his voice soft and inquisitive and his eyes…slightly averted as if he were… _nervous_?

Jim shrugged, going for nonchalant to put the guy at ease, and flipped the item in his hand in gesture, “This one in particular, not so much.” There was a slight shadow of disappointment in the Vulcan’s stare and Jim was quick to follow up with an explanation, “The reason being, it’s really made for women.” He pointed to the curved nub about a fifth of the way up the shaft, “This here is designed for clitoral stimulation while this,” he indicated the inward curving tip of the vibrator, “is for the g-spot.”

The Vulcan nodded comprehension. “You would not use this because you are male?” he asked earnestly.

Jim did smile then…he could help it, the question was too honest and the expression the Vulcan wore far too innocent. _He’s doing research_ , he realized then. “That’s right,” he answered with a flash of his pearly whites. Jim placed the diving dolphin back on its peg hook with the others and then pulled two more items off the shelf.  
                The Vulcan’s attention was immediately rapt, which only encouraged Jim’s by now likely ridiculous grin. “If you’re looking for something designed for male penetrative sex,” Jim held up a small, ‘first-timers’ anal plug, “you’d probably want to start with this.”

“A…butt plug,” the Vulcan read the label aloud and this time Jim did laugh. He felt immediately bad about it, and because the cadet looked as though he were about turn and leave in a hurry, he placed an apologetic, staying hand on the Vulcan’s forearm.

“I’m sorry,” Jim immediately said, “that was unprofessional. I just…you’re a Vulcan. I thought Vulcans weren’t into sex…something about its emotional volatility.”

An eyebrow quirked in response, “Where did you hear this?”

Jim removed his hand and used it to scratch behind his neck, “I probably read it somewhere…”

“You are lying.” Stated like a fact. It was.

“Let’s just say I have insider knowledge. It _is_ San Francisco, Starfleet H-Q after all,” Jim offered.

The cadet seemed to consider this for a moment and then nodded. “I understand.”

“So…” Jim brought the conversation around again, “you aren’t here to buy something for yourself, which means you must be here for research purposes. Let me guess—your thesis is on a particular aspect of human sexuality.”

The Vulcan seemed surprised and there was a slight quirk now to the right corner of his mouth, “That is a mostly accurate assumption.”

“Mostly?” Jim pressed.

The Vulcan visibly withdrew a fraction, his face losing a measure of its openness, “I do not believe it would be appropriate to elucidate.”

Jim didn’t have to feign his disappointment, but he did try to cover it, “Oh.”

“I do not know you sufficiently to assume that the contents of the conversation with which you are attempting to proceed will not be found offensive—”

“Jim,” he interrupted, and held up his hand in the ta’al. Again, the Vulcan appeared pleasantly surprised as his eyes flew to Jim’s upheld palm.

After a beat, the Vulcan returned it with his own, “Spock.”

“Spock,” Jim repeated, liking the sound of the name on his tongue. “I’d very much like to know what it is you’re trying to research. Maybe,” he gestured around at the store and then at his shirt which read ‘Mr. Chan’s Resident Sexpert’ and continued, “just maybe, I can help. I’ll promise not to file a sexual harassment charge if you will.” He winked at the last line, he couldn’t help it.

Spock regarded him strangely for a moment, obviously attempting to keep that little half smile from making an encore appearance. “You are… _flirting?_ ”

Jim stepped in a bit closer, “Good catch.”

Spock seemed to swallow thickly before speaking, “I am attempting to collect primary data regarding the use of sexual aides in comparison to the experience of a mutual sexual act upon the prostate between a Vulcan and Human male.” He paused for a moment and considered the objects in Jim’s hand, “However…I am considering altering the study due to my inability to make a sound selection of a suitable aide with which to perform the first half of the study. Furthermore, while I am aware that many of my colleagues would willingly submit to the practical application of sex, I do not believe that associating with them in a sexual context is conducive to a proper professional environment.”

“You’re a student,” Jim shrugged. “I have friends in the academy—from what I hear, living in the dorms is almost like an orgy waiting to happen.”

“I fear that is an exaggeration,” Spock deadpanned. “Regardless, since beginning my study, I have been informed that I will be assigned to the position of associate professor of advanced languages and dialects,” Spock explained. “If I were to participate in coitus with a classmate, I run the risk of compromising my authority should I eventually become their professor.”

“Why not attempt it with someone of the same standing?”

“Another instructor?”

“Yeah.”

“There are none which are suitable to my purposes. All but three males are married or otherwise committed to personal relationships in a monogamous context and the remaining three are strictly heterosexual.”

“Well,” Jim tucked the anal plug and the as yet undiscussed dildo under his arm, “that settles it. Follow me.” Jim then yelled to his employer, “Mister Chan! The counter’s yours, I’m on lunch!”

“It’s too early for lunch!” The owner shouted back from the cash office.

“I’m _on luuunnnch,”_ Jim repeated with a tone he hoped suggested that the old man should read between the lines.

“Oh!” Mr. Chan appeared from his office at the front of the store, nodding approvingly, “Lunch. Yes. Lunch is okay. I have the counter.”

Spock followed him quietly, brow stuck half way up his forehead. Jim knew he’d be too curious not to. It wasn’t until they reached the back room that the Vulcan finally spoke, “I do not understand.”

Jim turned around and shut the glass door to his ‘office’, locking it and then pulling a red curtain all the way around, effectively shutting out the rest of the store. He then pulled a pair of scissors from the holder on his desk and opened both items. He turned to Spock and explained, “I’m going to help you gather the primary data you need for your research.”

The Vulcan, who was already pale, seemed to go quite a bit more colorless. Jim smiled, “Relax. This is part of what I do for a living.”

“You are a prostitute?” Spock inquired, bluntly.

Jim pursed his lips and tilted his head, “Eh…yes and no. More like a sexual consultant. You aren’t the only person to come in here with questions about sexuality. It’s a subtly advertised service that I provide for the store when I meet a customer with specific needs or dangerous inexperience. Not everything we sell here is as vanilla as these two things. Sometimes, I might need to demonstrate a product, other times I might need to teach someone how to use it on themselves and someone else.”

“I see,” Spock nodded. “You are offering to demonstrate these items on yourself?”

“Sure,” Jim replied with a nod. “Or, I could teach you how to use it.”

“On myself?”

“On us both.”

The Vulcan’s eyes were wide and his ears flushed an amazing green hue at the tips. “I did not request—”

“Spock,” Jim interrupted as he pulled his shirt over his head and then leaned back against his desk in a way he knew was appealing, “let me ask you something.”

Spock straightened his posture and placed himself at parade rest, his hands clasped behind his back very militarily. “What is that?”

Jim purposefully looked the Vulcan over, his eyes slowly drifting down from Spock’s forehead to his toes and then, just as slowly, back up to his eyes. “Why _this_ subject? You could have chosen anything, and you chose a topic of a sexual nature and a specific sub-topic under that heading which conveniently necessitated the need for ‘primary’ research, meaning, hands-on. Why is that?”

Spock titled his head defensively, “When one has questions, research is the logical pursuit for answers.”

“Vulcans don’t like to touch,” Jim countered bluntly. “The act is tantamount to sex itself, isn’t it, with a willing partner?”

“Where have you acquired your knowledge of Vulcan—”

  “In fact, I’m willing to bet you went into this topic of research with your eyes wide open,” Jim continued as if he hadn’t heard the Vulcan speak. “You knew you weren’t going to sleep with any of your colleagues, you knew about Mr. Chan’s including the sum total of _all_ of its services and your statement that you ‘don’t understand’ isn’t technically lying since Vulcan’s can’t lie, because we don’t advertise how the process works, so you don’t actually understand how it proceeds. But, I _have_ just explained it, so why don’t we save ourselves some time and drop the pretenses, yeah?”

                Slanted brows furrowed and brown eyes drifted over him with intense scrutiny as that half smile returned, only this time, somewhat more honestly. “Fascinating,” Spock said finally.

                Without hesitation and blatant interest, Jim stepped into the Vulcan’s circle of space and unzipped the red overcoat with a smirk. “So I’ve been told. What I haven’t figured out yet, Mr. Spock,” Jim purred, throwing in the title jokingly, “is why you chose this topic. Are you really only it for the data?” Jim wound his way behind the narrow back then gripped the jacket’s collar and pulled it down Spock’s arms and off. He curled his fingers around trim hips and pressed his clothed erection just so between the soft mounds of the Vulcan’s backside. He rolled his hips lightly and Spock’s reaction was immediate: shallow breath, head falling back onto Jim’s shoulder and a soft, stilted little moan. Jim licked the tip of one ear, too gorgeous to resist, before whispering, “Or…are you just curious to know firsthand what it’s like to have a hard, human cock buried inside of you?”

                Spock inhaled sharply, his hips pushing back against Jim’s hardness eagerly. “Both,” he croaked a horse reply. Jim slid a hand up his shirt and flicked a pert nipple with the blunt nail of his thumb, biting gently on the Vulcan’s neck when he bucked in response.

                “Damn, you’re responsive,” Jim exhaled. His hands took on a life of their own, eager to see what other sensitive areas they could ignite.

                “It is only…logical…that I would…be,” Spock managed to retort between pants.

                His words gave Jim momentary pause, “Wait…” he stilled his hands and hips, but didn’t pull away, “Are you saying…have you never done this before?”  
                The Vulcan seemed to stiffen in his arms, and Jim had to adjust his hold to prevent him from pulling away. Clearly offended somehow, Spock’s tone was clipped when he finally answered, “Do you believe I would have considered your services if I had acquired previous data from former sexual congress?”

                Jim kissed the back of Spock’s rigid neck, his hand running up and down the Vulcan’s thighs in methodical, soothing strokes. “Easy,” Jim breathed against an ear, his chin propped on a stiff right shoulder. “It’s okay if you haven’t. I’m not here to judge you and honestly, I’m honored you’ve put so much time and thought into your approach. It’s just important for me to know so that I don’t hurt you.” He finally released the Vulcan when he felt some of his tension subside, and walked back over to the items on the desk before turning back to Spock. “All right?”

                “Yes,” Spock affirmed with a nod.

                “Good.”

                “Your attitude thus far is intriguing…”

                Jim grinned, disbelieving. “Is it?”

                “You are very…” the Vulcan seemed to hesitate, his cheeks coloring slightly, “attentive.”

                Jim didn’t really know what to say to that. It was just how he was. He understood that prostitution, even on the small level he practiced, was often an empty trade of credits for skin, but he’d never been able to perform completely detached. Jim had the advantage of picking and choosing his clients, and he intentionally went for those who needed gentle handling. He wasn’t just a body, after all, and he could never see himself as such. In Jim’s mind, sex was a form of nurture and he didn’t offer it to people who didn’t truly need it—touch, feeling, caring, because that’s what the body craves when it’s lonely and starved and Jim knew that feeling all too well. Sometimes, sex was as much as a tether to life as breathing.

                “Then you chose your control group well,” he teased instead. “I promise to take _very_ good care of you.”  
                Spock’s eyes never left Jim’s hands as he opened a new bottle of lubricant and sat it beside the two toys. Jim then took the Vulcan’s hand and pulled him forward, until they were both in front of the desk, their bodies close. He angled his head and kissed Spock gently, his tongue licking sweetly against untrained lips as they tried to reciprocate. It was achingly sweet, even to Jim’s usual standard and he smiled a genuine small smile before backing away enough to remove his shoes and remaining. He kicked them over against the far wall and took a seat in his cushioned, white folding chair. For the first time since he’d started working for Mr. Chan, he wished desperately for a bed instead. That was ridiculous, of course, since he rarely penetrated anyone but just this once…and he realized then that Spock was dangerous for a whole set of other reasons. He quickly backed off his train of thought and brought his hands to the front of the Vulcan’s trousers.  
                “First things first,” he instructed, as he eased Spock’s pants down his lightly furred thighs, “we need to get you completely relaxed: ‘In the mood’.”

                Spock tilted his head inquisitively. “In the mood?” he repeated as he divested himself of his shirts.  
                Jim chuckled and guided the now gloriously naked alien down onto his lap, “In the mood for sex, Spock. It’s a human phrase.”

                “Ah, yes. Human colloquiums are often unclear at best and highly illogical at worst,” he deadpanned.

                Jim shut him up with a kiss, his hands gripping Spock’s backside to pull him closer. They both gasped with their unclothed organs collided and rubbed together. The Vulcan was instantly hard and it forced an enthusiastic moan out from between his own lips. “Take it easy,” he eventually managed to whisper against swollen, seeking lips while attempting to still the Vulcan’s enthusiastically rocking hips. Getting Spock in the mood had been easier than he’d thought and damn but the Vulcan was as eager as any willing virgin and it was fucking with Jim’s usual control.

                Jim reached over casually for the lube and the ‘first timers’ anal plug. He slicked his fingers first, and placed soft distracting kisses over Spock’s throat as he gingerly slipped his hand into the crevice of his client’s backside. The Vulcan’s head dropped back when Jim’s fingers began to circle and massage his entrance, his cock leaking rather unexpectedly all over their stomachs and shafts.

                “Is that…” Jim started to ask, in awe, as he watched what he assumed was precum seep from the slit of the alien’s cock, over the head and down between their organs. Damn but it felt good—warm and wet like heated massage oil.

                “Yes,” Spock breathed, his chest heaving as they rocked together. “It is a…matter of Vulcan— _oh!”_

Jim had inserted his first finger. “Okay?” he asked, stroking it slowly in and out.

                “Y—yes,” the Vulcan stuttered as he wiggled on Jim’s lap. It wasn’t long before he was thrusting back impatiently, “Is there…can there be…more…”

                “Mmmm…” Jim hummed around the pert little bud between his teeth, having taken to tasting as much of the randy Vulcan in his lap as his mouth could reach. The long fingers in his hair, the hand at the back of his neck, the way Spock was angling to press as much of their bodies together as they could was making Jim forget all about what he was supposed to be doing. _Data._ Spock needed data.

                The anal plug was still in his other hand, held tightly against the Vulcan’s hip where Jim had been attempting to hold on for dear life while Spock rode him into the chair. He removed his finger and slicked the plug. It was only about as thick as his middle and index finger side by side until it was submerged to the base, which was about the width of three fingers, so it would feel like a natural progression. He placed it at Spock’s entrance and pushed gently, the way giving easily and practically sucking it in until it reached the middle of the length.

                Jim pushed it in and out, going a little deeper, spreading Spock a little wider with each thrust, his own cock throbbing at the sight of Spock’s reaction. Those brown eyes were open and glossy with arousal as their foreheads pressed together. The Vulcan was working his hips back and forth against the plug, his lips were parted and panting little puffs of air against Jim’s own and it made something animalistic unfurl within Jim’s stomach. He licked into Spock’s mouth—no lips, no teeth, just hot, longing swipes of tongue. Spock growled low in his throat and sucked the questing muscle into his mouth, sucking and pulling until Jim was groaning and wrapping a hand around both their cocks, pumping frantically. He pushed the plug in further and further until finally it was fully inserted. He kept it there, pressing it in deeper, twisting it and tugging it minutely to make Spock moan and heave into his mouth with every tiny, little movement.

                Just when he was sure he was going to lose it, Spock pulled back and batted his hand away from their shafts. “I have gathered…what I need….from the…the toy,” he panted, slowing his hips—obviously reluctantly as his body stuttered with the effort to control himself. He reached back and helped Jim remove the plug, his head bowed and breath shaky.

                Jim’s mind cleared just enough to reach onto the desk and grab a condom—company policy. He coated the head of his sheathed penis with lube and then instructed Spock to stand and turn around. He pressed a tiny kiss to the small of the Vulcan’s back, and asked, “You’re sure you want it to go this far?”

                “Please,” Spock whispered harshly, “please do not give my mind an opportunity to reason. I want this…I have wanted…please, Jim…no more questions…”

                Jim found himself in awe of the being before him yet again. How much courage…how much conviction had the Vulcan had to gather just to consider having sex, let alone coming here to go through with it—and with a stranger no less. He didn’t know how many cultural taboos Spock was breaking by being intrigued and curious, but he was sure the Vulcan had probably thought of little else all through the pursuit of this endeavor— _his research._ Yes, research made it all logical, didn’t it?

                “Alright,” Jim conceded and guided him down, down, down until the blunt head of his organ was pressed firmly against Spock’s wet, prepared hole. There was a moment of absolute silence, where neither of them seemed to breathe and it struck Jim as odd because he had done this all before, several times but it had never been this intense. He’d never taken a virgin this way…had never been so aroused by a client, so determined to make it good…so good that the next time, and the time after that, and the time after that…any time Spock had sex with anyone else, his first thought would be of this…of Jim.

 _Fuck._ That was unexpected. Suddenly it didn’t matter, because Spock had grown impatient and he was determined to fuck himself all over Jim. The Vulcan moaned low and heady into the open air of the office as he pushed his entrance open over the head of Jim’s cock, forcing it past the first ring of muscle with a satisfying twinge.

                “Ha—oh!” Jim cried in surprise. The heat was delicious and unexpected, despite what he knew about Vulcans. “Shit…so hot…”

                “Yesss…” Spock answered, “Jim…”

                Jim knew a plea when he heard it, and he responded mostly on instinct by grabbing Spock’s hips and guiding him slowly all the way down onto his lap. When he was fully seated, he rolled his hips experimentally, to get Spock used to the sensation. “S’it good?” he slurred, finding it hard to concentrate on anything by how fucking perfect it was…

                Spock responded by grinding his ass eagerly in time with Jim’s thrusting hips, “Mmmm…”

                “God… _fuck_ …”

                “This is…much better than the toy…” Spock muttered distractedly. He braced his hands on either of Jim’s knees. “I want…want to…”

                Jim licked his lips and leaned back. “Go for it,” he encouraged. “Ride me…”

                Spock did. Jim watched, transfixed as his shaft disappeared and reappeared between the bouncing curve of the Vulcan’s tantalizing ass, over and over. The chair began to scrape backward over the tiled floor under the force of Spock’s rhythm. Its back collided with the desk and finally Spock had the resistance he needed to drive himself forcefully down onto Jim’s pulsing cock, pushing it deep into his tight, clutching channel, milking Jim’s precum with every upward pull.

                “Ah…ah….AH!” Spock chanted a mantra of delicious sounds at every calculated hit against his prostate.

                Jim bit his lip and wrapped an arm around Spock’s waist, taking up his cock so he could bring them off together. They’d built up too much, were too turned on to last any longer. “That’s it,” he purred, “Fuck me…gods yes, fuck me…so good…”

                “Ah—hmmpfh— _aaaahhh_...”

                Spock’s shaft throbbed in his grip and his seed spilled over Jim’s knuckles.  Then, Jim felt his balls finally seize, his own orgasm ripping through him, setting him on fire from the inside out. “Fu—unnnggghhh…” he thrust violently upward until finally the blistering sensation began to subside, the head of his cock too sensitive for more contact. His body collapsed into the chair with Spock draped over backward on top of him, the back of his head resting on Jim’s shoulder as they caught their breaths together.

                “Did you get the data you needed?” Jim asked with a soft, sated chuckle.

                “Indeed,” the Vulcan replied, his tone also a bit loopy—certainly less uptight than it had been when he’d first introduced himself.

                “Let me know when you want to do the second part of your study,” Jim casually suggested. He’d do anything to be the human prostate on the receiving end of Spock’s thick, leaking cock.

                “I will notify you at once when I am ready to commence the second stage of my research,” Spock agreed.

                Neither of them could have guessed that it would take nearly six years for Spock to be ready…but that’s another story altogether.            

               

[](http://s751.photobucket.com/user/Wingstar102/media/941673_317032411760754_564609636_n_zps17c36a80.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I also write original m/m erotica fiction, if you're interested. You can find it [here](http://www.dreamspinnerpress.com/store/index.php?cPath=55_1117)


End file.
